1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidic governor system, and, more particularly, to a fluidic governor system which is capable of controlling the output of any prime mover where no separate fluidic energy is available to power the governor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluidic governor systems have been used to control the output of prime movers, such as steam turbines, gas turbines and air motors. In all cases, pneumatic or hydraulic, power has to be available for this system to be operative. In a steam turbine, plant instrument air is both used to power the fluidic governor and a turbine mounted interrupter which produces a pulsating fluidic signal. In a gas turbine, the compressor discharge air is used to power the fluidic governor and to provide the power for the pulsating fluidic signal from the output shaft of the prime mover. In an air motor, its gaseous exhaust is used as the fluidic signal having a frequency proportional to the output of the air motor, wherein the fluidic signal is coupled to a control input port of a fluidic governor, and an external power source is needed to supply the power to a power input port of the fluidic governor. For the above prime movers, a speed error signal is generated from the control output port of the fluidic governor, and this speed error signal is used to stroke a valve to adjust the fuel, air or steam feed to the prime mover, and thereby control the shaft output speed of the prime mover.
The above prior art systems could only be used in limited applications and are not adaptable to any prime mover, unless pneumatic power is available to drive the governor and generate the pulsating fluidic signal.